Falling Petals
by sakimidare
Summary: We meet in a monochrome world,dancing to a tune no one else can hear,repeating this destiny over and over.Is there no end to this eternal dance? Maybe, just maybe,this time around,we'll gain a proper ending to our tainted fairytale. AU 1869, 2759, GiottoG


**A/N: Procrastinating on Studies = Fic spam.**

**Random stuff inspired by '****the repeating destiny theme' of ****Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni and Princess Tutu . **

**You can kill me now, yes.**

**Falling Petals : Chapter 1**

**[The Silent Cherry Blossoms Rain Down]**

Hibari Kyoya was 18, in his last year of school and visiting Kokuyo Health Resort with his cousins when he met _him_.

Fon had suggested they stop at the food court, and though Hibari hated crowds, one loud tummy rumble from I-Pin, the little cousin both of them adored, later, he had agreed silently, striding towards the court wordlessly, earning himself a grateful smile from Fon.

(He swore the man smiled all too often.)

The raven tapped his fingers on the counter, waiting for the Server to be finished with the order of the spiky-haired man standing in front of him, too busy flirting with the Server.

This was taking way too long.

Finally, the server was done. He handed a tray to the customer - who was thoroughly unnerved by Hibari's presence and growing aura of doom by now - smiling a smile that didn't reach his eye - the one that wasn't covered by an eye patch.

Hibari grunted out his order, before observing the man work from behind lowered lashes, somewhat startled by the other's unique appearance.

He had long indigo hair, gathered into a loose ponytail, some of it forming a pineapple like crown over his head. It was ridiculous, but it didn't look out of place on him. It looked ... oddly suitable.

Then he turned around, handing Hibari his own order with a smile, thanking him for his business.

For some reason known only to the God in heaven above, Hibari felt a pang in his heart, even if the smile didn't reach the bluenette's tired cobalt-blue eye.

He wondered what had happened to the eye covered under an eye patch. It would be a shame if an eye as beautiful as this man's had been injured. He wondered why his blood boiled in rage when he thought of how the eye must have been injured, and he wondered at his sudden impulse to tear the patch off of the boy. It just didn't _fit in_. It didn't _belong_ there.

And then he wondered why he was getting worked up over a herbivore he didn't even know the name of.

For the rest of his time there, he kept wondering why he felt like smashing something whenever a customer would try to flirt with the man - and there were just way too many of them, the bluenette was strikingly beautiful and exotic, after all, to both men and women - and why I-Pin and Fon were glancing at him so weirdly, and why there everyone was giving their table and the ones near it a wide berth even though the Food Court was reasonably crowded.

* * *

Rokudou Mukuro was 17, a high school dropout, and working three jobs to keep himself and his 'family' fed, when he met the strange man.

The man had offered him a permanent job in Kokuyo Health Resort, even a shelter.

And all he had to do was ...

Mukuro smiled tiredly at the umpteenth Customer, handing them their tray with a fake smile.

He recognised the attempts to flirt with him, but gave no indication that he had actually recognised them, or made any attempt to acknowledge them.

He was, after all, already committed.

Besides, he was just too tired.

All they wanted was the exterior, his charming smile, his sparkling eyes, the blue silk of his hair.

None of them knew what lay beneath. No one knew what he hid under that eye patch. They wanted who he was supposed to be. No one knew what he _was_.

He hated them all.

But right now, all he felt was tiredness, and a sharp pain in his hip.

That had been all part of the deal.

His family consisted of Chrome, a girl who had run away from a loveless home, Ken, a boy who had raised himself on the streets - and it showed itself in his almost animalistic behaviour -, Chikusa, who never talked of his past, and Leonardo Lippi, who had been sold to a man by his mother and ran away shortly after the transaction.

The deal was simple. His family and he would get a place to stay, enough to feed themselves on, he would get a job that paid more than he could ever dream of, and in return, he would have to spend the nights not in his own, cramped but comfortable bed, but in that of a virtual stranger, whom he only saw when the other was screwing him into the bed, with no regard for the pain shooting up his spine, making walking, standing, sitting or even lying difficult for days to come.

"Its only fair, because I don't get to see you often." he would argue, and Mukuro would close his eyes, pretending he was far away in a safe place, laughing with Chrome, Ken, Chikusa and Leo at some silly joke, sharing a single ice cream between the five of them, but laughing all the same.

* * *

He raised his eyes, shaking off the longing, glancing around at the next customer waiting patiently - or not so patiently, if the killing intent surrounding him was something to go by.

Just as he was handing the tray over to the raven-haired man, he felt a sudden stab of pain in his right eye. Smiling to cover up the pain, he quickly handed it over to the other man before turning his back to the counter, taking a moment to compose himself.

When he looked back, the man was already gone.

Mukuro later spotted him sitting at a table not too far away from his with a girl with pigtails and a man who bore a strikingly strong resemblance to the other - actually, forget it, he looked exactly the same as the other, only with longer hair tied up into a braid and a smiling, friendly expression - scowling heavily and with a permanent glare directed to the world and everything in it etched on his face.

For some reason, it brought a genuine smile to Mukuro's face, one that reached even the eye hidden from the world's view.

**A/N: All reviews, favs and alerts are appreciated and thanked, though I may not get to replying them before, you know, the exams are over and I have some free time not gained by procrastination.**

**Reviews are loved, review if you want to, and if you don't want to ...well, too bad, I can't exactly make you, can I now? Anyway, I would really love feedback, ConCrit, random incoherent stuff, anything that you feel like after reading this story if you feel like giving it. And any questions, of course.**


End file.
